Burnout
Burnout bezeichnet einen über Wochen und Monate anhaltenden physischen und psychischen Erschöpfungszustand, der eine bisher normale Arbeitsleistung und Selbstpflege (evtl. im familiären Umfeld) stark einschränkt. In der Fachliteratur gibt es zahlreiche Definitionen. Sie stimmen meistens in diesen Punkten mit Maslach und Jackson (1981) darin überein, dass die Betroffenen häufig Symptome aus diesen drei Bereichen zeigen: #Emotionale Erschöpfung: :So bezeichnet die Fachliteratur anhaltende Gefühle der Niedergeschlagenheit, Hoffnungslosigkeit, der inneren Leere oder des subjektiven Kontrollverlusts (Gefühl die Arbeit etc. nicht mehr beeinflussen zu können) #Zynismus oder Depersonalisation: Bezeichnet wird damit eine gleichgültige bis zynische Einstellung gegenüber PatientInnen, KundenInnen und Kollegen/innen und starke Gefühle der persönlichen Distanz, einhergehend mit negativen Einstellungen gegenüber der Arbeit und dem persönlichen Umfeld bis hin zur "inneren Kündigung". #Verminderte Leistungsfähigkeit: Betroffene Personen verlieren das Vertrauen in die eigenen Kompetenzen und erleben sich selbst als ein/e Versager/in. Aufgaben, die früher schnell erledigt werden konnten, fallen schwer und beanspruchen viel mehr Zeit. Eine alternative Burnout-Definition wurde von Shirom (2003) vorgeschlagen. Diese beschreibt die kontinuierliche Erschöpfung der physischen, emotionalen und kognitiven Ressourcen einer Person auf Grund von andauerndem und überforderndem Stresses als Kernelemente eines Burnout. Der während dessen anhaltende Ressourcenverlust führe zu den folgenden Burnout-Symptomen: 1. Physische Mattigkeit Bezeichnet einen Mangel an physischen Ressourcen. Betroffene fühlen sich über längere Zeiträume hinweg erschöpft und schlapp. Körperliche Erschöpfung zeigt sich in chronischer Müdigkeit und fehlender Energie. 2. Emotionale Erschöpfung Bezeichnet einen Mangel an emotionalen Ressourcen. Betroffene können keine Empathie anderen gegenüber mehr aufbringen und fühlen sich emotionslos. Es fällt ihnen schwerer als gewohnt, sich in Emotionen anderer einzufühlen und diesen Beachtung zu schenken. 3. Kognitive Ermüdung Bezeichnet einen Mangel an kognitiven Ressourcen. Betroffene fühlen sich mental eingeschränkt, können sich nur schwer konzentrieren und erleben kognitive Leistungsverluste. Die Bearbeitung mental anspruchsvoller Aufgaben scheint länger als gewohnt zu dauern und schlechtere Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Wichtig ist Shirom, dass Burnout nicht der Zustand erhöhten Stresses ist - die meisten können für einige Zeit gut mit Stress umgehen - sondern das Ergebnis chronischen Stresses plus einer chronischer Überforderung / dem Fehlen von Erholungsphasen. Vermeidung des Burn-Out Entsprechend der verschiedenen Entstehungsmöglichkeiten des Burn-Out gibt es auch unterschiedliche Ansätze zur Vermeidung des schließlichen Burn-Out - der Intervention. * Pädagogische Techniken ** Hier wird versucht durch die Vermittlung von Wissen das Verhalten und die Belastung der professionellen Helfer zu verändern. Das richtige Verhältnis von Nähe und Distanz muss erlernt werden. ** Die Beziehung zu Vorgesetzen als Hilfe einsetzen. Insbesondere durch Transparenz der Heimorganisation und deren Strukturen. Gezielte Motivation der Mitarbeitenden. ** Klare Gesprächsleitung durch Vorgesetzte z. B. in der Übergabe. ** Interne als auch externe Fortbildungs-Maßnahmen (über mehrere Jahre geplant; Personalentwicklung). * Körperorientierte Techniken ** Frühstücksbuffet für Mitarbeitende. ** In diesem Bereich können alle Arten der körperlichen Betätigung genutzt werden, also Sport oder auch Yoga oder Meditation. ** (Kranken-)Gymnastik-Angebote am Arbeitsplatz. ** Ausreichender Schlaf (mind. 7,5 Stdn.) - keine Schauckelschichten. ** Einhaltung der Pausen (besser 2 x kurz als einmal länger). * Organisationsbezogene Möglichkeiten ** Die Arbeitsbedingungen können stark dazu beitragen, einen möglichen Burn-Out bei den Mitarbeitenden zu verhindern. So sollte z.B. Zeitdruck durch klare Arbeitsabsprachen abgebaut werden. ** Abbau von Arbeitsspitzen. ** Regelmässige Teamgespräche ermöglichen den Austausch zwischen den Mitarbeitenden(Praxisberatung evtl. mit externer Person). Supervision als Zusatzangebot, wenn das Team entspr. Ziele formuliert. Z. B. bei Team-Konflikten. ** Der größte Frauenarbeitsmarkt, die Alten- u. Krankenpflege, erfordert entsprechende Arbeitsvertragsgestaltungsmöglichkeiten zur Verminderung der Doppelbelastung. Beispiele: Hortzeiten am Ort, vorübergehende Teilzeit, individuelle Arbeitszeit (Gleitzeit in der Pflege). ** Einsatzmöglichkeiten an anderen Arbeitsplätzen (Rotation auf Wunsch). ** Bei Bedarf sollte die Möglichkeit gegeben werden, mehrere Wochen unbezahlten Urlaub zu nehmen. ** Im Fall der Auflösung eines Arbeitsverhältnisses sollte Unterstützung bei Neuorientierung organisiert werden. Drei entscheidende Veränderungen im Berufsalltag des Pflegepersonals und die damit verbunden Entlastungen werden immer wieder als wesentliche Chance diskutiert, den unklaren Begriff mit den eindeutig negativen Folgen für die ganze Berufsgruppe in Zukunft als Randphänomen betrachten zu können. Es sind: * mehr qualifizierte Mitarbeitende (Verzicht auf hohen Anteil wenig angelernter Personen) * berufsbegleitende Fortbildungen und Supervisionsangebote * klare Arbeitsstrukturen Burnout ist nicht das Versagen einer Person sondern Ausdruck der Mängel der Arbeitsorganisation ( = Führungsversagen) in einer Einrichtung. Literatur ein Anfang: * Maslach, C., & Jackson, S. E. (1981). The measurement of experienced burnout. Journal of Organizational Behavior, 2(2), 99-113. (engl.) * Shirom, A. (2003). Job-related burnout: A review. In J. C. Quick & L. E. Tetrick (Eds.), Handbook of occupational health psychology (S. 245-264). Washington, DC, US: American Psychological Association. (engl.) * Shirom, A., & Ezrachi, Y. (2003). On the discriminant validity of burnout, depression and anxiety: A re-examination of the burnout measure. In: Anxiety, Stress & Coping, 16(1), 83-97. (Fachzeitschr. engl.) zusätzliche Literatur Atkinson, Belinda (2002): Pflege des Intensivpatienten. In : Millar, Brian, Burnard, Philip (Hrsg) : Intensivpflege – High-touch und High-tech, Psychosoziale, ethische und pflegeorganisatorische Aspekte. Bern: Huber. Bakker, Arnaold B, Le Blanc, Pascale M, Schaufli, Wilmar B (2005): Burnout contagion among intensive care nurses. Journal of Advanced nursing 51 (3), 276-287. Bühler, K-E, Land, T (2004); Burnout and personality in extreme nursing: an empirical study. Arch Neurol Psychiatr 2004;155:35-42. Burisch, M. (2006): Das Burnout Syndrom. Theorie der inneren Erschöpfung, 3., überarbeitete Auflage, Heidelberg: Springer. Čubrillo-Turek, M, Urek R, Turek S (2006): Burnout Syndrome – Assesment of a stressful Job among Inetnsive Care Staff. Coll. Antropol. 30 (2006) 1: 131-135. Embriaco N, Papazian L, Kentish-Barnes N, Pochard F, Azoulay E (2007): Burnout syndrom among critical care healthcare workers. Curr Opin Crit Care 13: 482-488. Gutierrez, Karen M (2005): Critical Care Nurses' Reception of and Responses to Moral Distress. Dimens Crit Care Nurs. 2005;24;(5):229-241. Hurst S, Kopelin-Baucum S (2005): A Pilot Study Relating to Hardiness in ICU Nurses. Dimens Crit Care Nurs. 2005;24: 97.100. Larsen R. (2004): Anästhesie und Intensivmedizin für die Fachpflege, 6. Auflage,Heidelberg, Springer. (Pflegelehrbuch) Lloyd-Jones, Netta (2002) : Stress und Burn-out-Syndrom in der Intensivpflege. In : Millar, Brian, Burnard, Philip (Hrsg) : Intensivpflege – High-touch und High-tech, Psychosoziale, ethische und pflegeorganisatorische Aspekte. Bern: Huber. Meltzer, L S, Huckabay L M (2004): Critical Care Nurses' Perception of Futile Care and its Effect on Burnout. American Journal of Critical Care. 2004;13:202-208. Poncet M C, Toullic P, u.a. (2007) Burnout Syndrome in Critical Care Nursing Staff. Am J Respir Crit Care Med Vol . 175.pp 698-704. Raggio B, Malacarne P (2007): Burnout in Intensive Care Unit. Minerva Anestesiol 2007;73:195-200. www * Bei Wikipedia * * * Kategorie:Psychiatrie Kategorie:Ethik Kategorie:Berufskunde